Heart of Darkness: Psycho At Heart
by JusSonic
Summary: The sequel to my first Care Bears story. No-Heart's brother, Dr. PsychoHeart, has arrived and has planned a way to destroy the Care Bears once and for all! Plus: A little Champ Bear/Cheer Bear!


This is the sequel to our (mine, Loyal Heart, and Sweet Heart) runaway hit. I hope you all like it.   
  
It is a dark night at the Windville prison. Inside the prison, guards are on their break. There are two in the guardroom right now.   
"How's your wife and kids, Vector?" one of the guards said.  
"They are fine, Clarence. Though, I wish I wouldn't take the night shift." Vector complained.  
"Don't worry. When morning comes, you can go home and sleep." Clarence said to Vector.   
An alarm went off. The guards panicked.   
"What is going on?!" alarmed Vector.  
Clarence checks the monitors.   
"There is a riot going on in the cell rooms. We better calm things down!" Clarence said also alarm.  
In the cell rooms where the prisoners were being held, they and some other guards are calming the prisoners down. When it is calm, the guards were trying to sort out the mayhem.   
"What on earth should have caused this?" wondered Vector.  
Clarence looked in one of the cells and gasped.   
"Holy cow!" Clarence said shocked.  
"What?" asked Vector.   
"Better get the nation on alert! He escaped!" yelled Clarence.  
Inside the cell, the wall of it is torn down. No one is there. Vector and Clarence opened the cell, went in, and panicked.   
"Dr. PsychoHeart has escaped!" yelled Vector.   
  
In Care-A-Lot, the sun rose. It was a marvelous day for Care Bears. The star buddies looked at all the bears wake up to begun their journey. Champ was doing his jogging as the others where assembling to the Hall of Hearts for Breakfast. It was early in the morning, so only the first to awake was here.   
"Hi Harmony! We are going to have a day like Funshine like them!" Loyal said smiling.   
"Yes, Loyal! Hi Wish! Hi Perfect! How do you do, Light?" "Harmony said in her usual cheery self.   
Champ arrived.   
"Hi all! Is Bright Heart here?" Champ asked.  
"He came." answered Loyal as a strange mechanical sound was heard.   
"Hi all! Can I show you my new invention?" Bright Heart asked proudly.  
"No!" they all answered.   
"But..." Bright asked.   
"We are joking. What's your new invention?" answered Wish.   
"It's a breakfast's distributor. We can all choose what we want and the machine will prepare it." said the raccoon, proud of his new invention.   
"Try it." said Light.   
The raccoon put his new invention in the dinner room.   
"You choose what you want here and you wait." explained Bright.  
Light pushed a button, Champ another. Loyal looked and choose a continental breakfast.   
"It's a little long..." said Perfect impatiently.  
"I'm hungry!" said Champ also impatiently.  
"I'll share a part of mine to make you stop saying that." joked Light.  
All laugh.   
"If the machine don't released the breakfast of the boys, we will never try it." sighed Wish.  
"Maybe it'll be quickest to make a traditional breakfast with our paws?" suggested Harmony.  
"Don't say that! It'll work! Something to fix, I think!" Bright said hoping his invention would work this time.  
  
A dark shadow walked on the dark cloud path leading to No-heart's castle.   
"I'll see how my brother and my daughter are. And what uncaring they done during my absence..." chuckled the evil shadow.   
  
Inside of No-Heart's castle, Shriekly, as usual, is ordering Beastly around.   
"Move it furball! I want the dungeons to be clean by the time uncle No-Heart gets back!" ordered Shriekly.   
Beastly was tired.   
"But Shriekly," Beastly protested, "No-Heart has been gone for 2 weeks since Dark Heart Bear destroyed him! I don't think he is ever coming back!"   
"You fool!" Shriekly yelled, "That is only a setback, all right. He'll be back. Just you wait."   
"Well, can you tell that guy in the background to help me out?" Beastly ask.   
"What guy?" puzzled Shriekly.   
Beastly pointed to a man in the shadows.   
"Uh, him?" Beastly also puzzle.   
The man moved out of the shadows.   
"Don't tell me what to do, you furball!" yelled the man angrily.   
The man looks like some sort of mad scientist. He has hair that is sticken up, a white lab coat, and very dark pants. He also seems to have a robot hand. Shriekly look excited to see him.   
  
"Daddy! I thought you were in prison!" Shriekly said excitedly.   
"Oh I was," responded Shriekly's dad, "But I got out for "good behavior".   
"Meaning you escaped?" asked Beastly.   
"Shut up, furball!" Shriekly's dad snapped angrily. "Now, where's that brother of mine?"   
Beastly looks nervous.   
"Do you want us to tell you?" Beastly ask nervously.   
Shriekly's dad chuckles evilly.   
"I have a better idea...why don't you two tell me?" asked Shriekly's dad. Shriekly did get it from him after all.   
Beastly scratches his head.   
"Geez, I wondered why I didn't thought of that." Beastly said puzzled.   
"Well, dad, in case you don't know, uncle No-Heart is gone!" answerer Shriekly.   
Shriekly's dad looks surprised and angry.   
"And how did that happened, hmmm?" Shriekly's dad asked very angrily.   
"He was betrayed by that Care Bear who is now named Light Heart. He is one of the goody-two shoes who called themselves the Care Bears." explained Shriekly to her dad.   
Shriekly's dad paused for a minute, and spoke up.   
"Well, I supposed I would have to house sit until he comes back. In the mean time, why don't I, Dr. PsychoHeart do something about those fuzzy wuzzies?" said Dr. PsychoHeart laughing evilly.   
  
In Care-A-Lot, finally the new invention of Bright heart exploded, ruining all Hall of Hearts' kitchen.   
"I think we must have prepared a classical breakfast with our paws." Wish said bored.  
"It's a matter of time before it will work. Something to fix..." Bright said, his mind wandering.   
"Stop. I'm hungry, and I want to eat something." Champ protested.  
"We need to clean the great room now. Lot of work before we have our breakfast." Loyal said.  
"Harmony, Wish and I will prepare our breakfast. Clean this room and you'll had a reward, boys!" Perfect said.   
One hour later, the Care Bears were finishing their breakfast, joined by the others.   
Light was giggling. "I know now why the others said to be near one of Bright's new inventions can be dangerous!"   
The raccoon looked to the others laughing. "I am finished, see you later."   
Light followed him to the Forest of Feelings.   
He sees the cousin sit sad, alone, on a piece of wood.   
"All is not good, I think?" Light asked.  
Bright turned to see the newcomer. "Light, is that you?"   
"You feel sad..." Light mentioned.  
"A brief moment of despair..." Bright said with a sigh, "Don't be worried..."   
"It's what I said at breakfast hurt you? I'm sorry." apologized Light   
"Don't be sorry, it's true. But the next one will work, I'm sure!" Bright promised.  
"Good to hear this! I'll come back later." said Light.  
Light left the raccoon alone in the Forest.   
  
Three shadows were looking.   
"These are the Care Bears who gives headaches to my brother? They are so...Horrible!" Dr. PsychoHeart said with disgust.  
"Yes, these are the Care Bears," responded Shriekly, "The one who left is the traitor Light Heart, the one who betrayed No-heart. The other is their scientist Bright Heart."   
"A scientist? Maybe I had an idea to help him ... and repaid the betrayal of Light..." smiled the evil doctor.   
  
Bright Heart Raccoon is trying to figure out what to make that won't go out of control. His friend Champ is in his lab with him but isn't paying attention. His mind appears to be elsewhere.   
  
"Maybe I should make a cloud machine...no, wait. Already done that. Or maybe a robot...no, done that too. Or maybe..." Bright Heart said wondering what to build.   
  
He noticed that Champ isn't paying attention. He shook Champ and he woke up from his daydream.   
  
"Huh? What is it, little buddy?" Champ said surprised.  
  
"I thought you were here to help." Bright Heart asked.  
  
"I am...I think..." Champ said, trying to make an excuse.   
  
Bright Heart knew what is on Champ's mind.   
  
"I think I know what is on your mind. It is Cheer, right?" smiled Bright Heart.   
  
Champ's face turned red.   
  
"Err, why did you say that?" Champ asked very embarrassed.  
  
"Well, you and Cheer always seem to be going out." explained Bright heart   
  
"I guess...before you think of that, let me tell you that there isn't a possibility for that! I meant...she is family!" Champ said.   
  
"Not really." responded Bright Heart, "True Heart and Noble Heart say that when they found us, we were orphans. So naturally, we aren't family at all."   
  
"You mean the term "family" means that we help the world?" asked Champ.   
  
"Bingo!" reply Bright Heart.   
  
"What is on your board?" joked Champ.   
  
Bright Heart realized that Champ was making a joke and they both laugh.   
  
"Well, I guess we should figure out what I can make that wouldn't go out of control." Bright Heart said going back to the previous subject.   
  
"Did you check your blueprints?" Champ asked.   
  
"Hey! I never thought of that." Bright Heart realized, "Let me check."   
  
Bright Heart goes to his blueprints. He picked one up and takes a look at it.   
  
"Strange...I never seen this before...oh well, I supposed it is nothing." Bright Heart said with a smug.   
  
Bright Heart shows Champ the blueprint. Outside, Dr. PsychoHeart, Beastly, and Shriekly were watching. The evil doctor chuckled.   
  
"Good, once that fool built it, the fun would begin." chuckle Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
"Really? I love fun!" chuckled Beastly.   
  
Shriekly and Dr. PsychoHeart looked at him annoyed. Beastly caught himself.   
  
"I mean I HATE fun! Because love is bad, and hate is good!" Beastly said, trying not to get hurt.   
  
"Shut up, you furball!" yelled Dr. PsychoHeart, quietly.   
  
"Yes, Dr. PsychoHeart." mumbled Beastly.   
  
"You can call him boss because until Uncle No-Heart gets back, he is in charge!" Shriekly snapped.   
  
She laughs evilly quietly so none of the Care Bears will hear her.   
  
Bright Heart looked intensively at the blueprint. Champ seemed bored.   
"I had no idea of what you draw on this print. But, if you want to know what it is, build it." Champ said.  
The raccoon nodded.   
"You're right. I'll build it and see what it does and...you must seek Cheer and said what you think of her..." Bright Heart suggested.   
The sport bear smiled "Maybe I will. Goodbye, I had things to do. And I think you will not here for lunch!"   
The raccoon, delved into his tools, answered: "Mmmmhhh...."   
"I'll take it as a yes." said Champ.   
Champ left his friends. In the bushes nearby, three shadows smiled as Bright Heart begun to build the machine.   
  
A little time after, Champ began to be worried. He reached Perfect's cloud cottage without knowing it. Loyal Heart, his arms on the hedge looking at the panda giving water to his flowers.   
"Champ! Ho, Champ!" said Loyal   
Champ left his daydream and looked at Perfect and Loyal.   
"I was thinking ... Sorry." Champ apologized.   
Perfect smiled: "Who can make you dream?"   
Champ blushed. "It's Cheer...I want...I want..."   
"To said to her what you think?" asked Loyal.   
  
"Well...yes." answered Champ.   
  
"Then why don't you?" Perfect also asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, I was worry of what she will say." said Champ worried.   
  
"You might want to tell her before your chances are gone." suggested Loyal.   
  
"I will have to think about that." responded Champ.   
  
Champ walked off. Loyal shook his head.   
  
"He just have to tell her if he care that much for her" Loyal said.   
  
Elsewhere, Cheer and Treat Heart were talking while helping Proud Heart Cat with her store (as seen in the "Care Bears in Wonderland" movie)   
  
"So what is the plan for today?" Treat asked.   
  
"Well, there is a meeting today at the Hall of Hearts so there is going to be quite a rush." Cheer answered   
  
Treat Heart chuckled as she decided what to say next.   
  
"I bet Champ would be there." mentioned Treat.  
  
Cheer blushed as she say this.   
  
"What...what made you say that?" Cheer asked very embarrassed.   
  
"Look, I bet you have a crush on the guy." Treat also mentioned.   
  
"I guess I was thinking about him, but I don't know what to say." Cheer said with a sigh.   
  
"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't lose your chance. Stop pretending and tell him how you feel." suggested Treat.   
  
Cheer thought about this. What should she do?   
  
All the Care Bears were going to the Hall of Hearts. Proud Heart closed her store with Treat and Cheer. "It will be time for you, Cheer." Said the pig.   
The pink bear blushed.   
At the same time, Champ was running to Bright Heart's house. The sound of biting steel could be heard meters away.   
"Oh, little buddy? You're still working on your new invention?" he asked.   
The raccoon's voice was heard from a metal ruins.   
"Yes. I had nearly finished. I still don't know what I'm building but I think it's a great thing." Tools hurting metal.   
"Ouch! It's hurting! Did you say what you feel to Cheer?" Bright asked.  
Champ blushed: "I think...I think I'll say it at the meeting."   
"I'll join you in half hour, I am nearly finished. I hope you'll have said it to her at this time." said Bright.  
Champ nodded and leave.   
  
Loyal came with Perfect at the Hall of Hearts, meeting Grams and Polite with the cubs. Birthday and Share was preparing the food. Harmony joined them with Friend and Light Heart. In a few minutes, nearly all the Care Bears are there.   
They entered in the Hall and took their seats. True Heart began to list all the Care Bears present.   
At Bright Heart's name, Champ answered: "He is working on a new invention, he said he'll join us in a few minutes, but...We all know what that means..."   
True Heart resume: "So, he'll not be here before tomorrow. Swift Heart?"   
The rabbit answered and the meeting continued.   
"PresentI'mhereI'mhereherehere !!!"   
  
At one of the back door of the Hall of Hearts, Shriekly and her father was looking at the meeting. "This raccoon will have finished in a few minutes. And they'll see the power of Dr. Psycho Heart!"   
"Yes, father. And it's one of their own that will destroy them!" said Shriekly.   
Beastly was looking at Bright's work. "I hope he'll finish quickly, I'm bored of this!"   
Finally the Care Bears cousin left his tools.   
"It's finish. Now, I must bring it to the Hall of Hearts to show it to all!"   
Bright Heart took his new invention.   
Beastly smiled in the dark.   
  
While everyone was at the meeting, Bright Heart arrived. He got the new invention covered with a sheet.   
  
"Glad you made it, Bright Heart." smiled Treat Heart.   
  
"I got a new invention to show you." Bright Heart said proudly.   
  
"Don't you always?" Grumpy said bored.   
  
Bright Heart ignored Grumpy's remark as he set the invention down. Outside the Hall of Hearts, Dr. PsychoHeart took out what appears to be a remote control.   
  
"What is that, daddy?" asked Shriekly excited.   
  
"Watch...and learn." said the evil doctor.   
  
Inside the Hall of Hearts, Bright Heart removed the cover. It looks like some sort of robot toy.   
  
"Ah, great. What is it and what does it do?" asked Tender Heart   
  
"I don't know. I guess I have to push the button here." said Bright.   
  
Bright Heart pushed a button on the toy. It makes noises. Outside, Dr. Psycho Heart smiled evilly as he press a button on the remote. Inside, the toy then started to move, but is growing rapidly.   
  
"Uh, was it supposed to do that?" asked Birthday worried.   
  
The toy started growing as it changed into what appear to be a huge robot! (Just imaged the robot from "Terminator") It has big weapons and it is aiming at the Family.   
  
"Is this an enactment of our battle in Wonderland?" Good Luck said surprised.   
  
Just as Good Luck said this, the robot speaks.   
  
"This is the Care Terminator... Target located.... Must eliminated..." the robot said evilly.   
  
"If it's a joke, it's a bad one..." Grumpy said also worry.   
"I agree with you, Grumpy." agreed Good Luck.   
All the Care Bear family looked at the robot, surprised. They don't know how to deal with it.   
Bright Heart jumped on his creation and tries to shut it off.   
But he begun to be afraid when he push the button and the only reaction is a great, terrible laugh from the machine.   
  
"I can't control it!" said Bright shocked.   
Brave Heart roared and jump on the table: "It's getting mad! Let us stop it! Care Bear stare!"   
A great part of the assembled Care Bears raise and their tummy symbol begun to shine.   
Polite and Grams flee the battle scene with the cubs.   
"Care Bear stare, now!" said Treat Heart.   
The multicolored ray strikes the machine, which seem to fall under the assembled power.   
And suddenly a voice was heard behind the fighting bears.   
  
It was a cry from Hugs. The Bears stopped when they see a strange with scientist clothes came from the right of the robot with Shriekly and Beastly. Hugs, Tugs, Polite, and Grams were entangled before them.   
"What's...?" asked Noble Heart surprised.  
The scientist bow: "Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. PsychoHeart, brother of No-Heart and father of my treasure Shriekly."   
The Bears were surprised: "No-Heart's brother?"   
The doctor smiled: "Yes, and I'm the inventor of this robot. I gave the plans to this stupid raccoon and he built it. And he activated it, bringing your doom itself. I must thank you, No-Bright Raccoon."   
Bright was at knee: "No, it's not possible."   
Shriekly smiled: "Yes, it's true. You bring destruction to your family. You can't stop this robot!"   
Tender Heart raises his paw: "I'm not sure! Courage! Care Bear family! Let a stare ended this!"   
The bears try a second stare, but the robot seems this time to not be affected. Tired, they finally stopped and looked, frightened, to the intact machine.   
"We do nothing!" cried Cheer. She turned to Light Heart, who hadn't stopped his stare.   
"I can't stop...Its drain me!" cried Light.  
The doctor smiled: "Yes. Light gives strength to my invention. A special thank for you, who betrayed my brother No-Heart. Your stare is made of light, Light Heart...Give it strength!"   
Light fall to the floor crying.   
"We had no chance!" Light still crying.   
"Yes! We had won this time!" chuckled Beastly.   
"Did somebody say we surrender?" Loyal asked angrily.  
"Little dog, it's finished! Care Terminator, attack!" ordered the evil doctor.  
  
The robot began to throw laser rays in all the Hall of Hearts, destroying the walls in a great cloud of dust. The bears cried as their HQ ended as ruins and fall to the ground under the blow of Dr. PsychoHeart's invention.   
A moment later, the mad scientist stand in the ruins of the Hall of Hearts, Beastly and Shriekly at his side and a great pack of captured Care Bears at his feet in the shadow of the Care Terminator.   
"It's finish! Uncaring had the final victory!" roared the evil doctor.  
  
Somewhere in the Forest of Feelings, a few survivors found a temporary quiet place. Harmony looked at her dust-covered fur.   
"How this happened?" she whispered.   
Perfect gave her a hug, but tears fall from his eyes. "I don't know. But...I can sense the pain of my twin...Our brothers, sisters and friends are in danger..."   
Loyal stands giving his shoulder to a broken Light Heart. His face had a so sad grin.   
Champ was near a tree, thinking of Cheer.   
"I hadn't have time to said to her what I think ... And now, maybe it's too late!"   
Wish nodded. "We can still hope and wish..."   
A little away, a sad raccoon think all was his fault ...   
  
Meanwhile, at the castle that No-Heart used to live at, organ music is being played. Inside the castle, there is lots of science stuff in the throne room of the "late" No-Heart. Also, there are cages where the Care Bears who were captured was being held. Dr. PsychoHeart laughed evilly as he sits in No-Heart's chair watching them. Shriekly and Beastly were standing next to the throne.   
  
"Love your new homes?" asked Dr. PsychoHeart evilly. "You might as well get used to them when I get the others! And if you are lucky, you won't stay there long!"   
  
Noble Heart, who was in a cage with True Heart, looked angrily at him.   
  
"You won't get away with this, PsychoHeart! Good always defeat evil!" yelled Noble Heart   
  
"Blah, blah, blah." Psycho Heart said bored. "Can't you say anything new? It is the Millennium! Say something like, "Talk To The Hand Because The Face Doesn't Want To Hear It Anymore!"   
  
Shriekly laughed.   
  
"That is good, daddy!" Shriekly said.   
  
"Yeah, doc." Beastly said absentmindedly.   
  
The evil doctor grabbed Beastly by the throat and glared angrily at him.   
  
"I told you to call me boss! Make that mistake again and you'll regret it!" warned Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
He puts Beastly down. The furball gulped nervously.   
  
"Sure, boss." Beastly said nervously.   
  
The doctor turned back to the hostages.   
  
"Anyway, like how I decorated the place?" asked Dr. PsychoHeart with an evil smile.   
  
Grumpy, who is in a cage as well, frowns.   
  
"I like it better with something else." grumbled Grumpy.   
  
"Too bad! Oh, did I show you my record player?" asked Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
The doctor takes out his record player, which plays the evil music from earlier. He puts it away and laughed evilly. In another cage, the cubs cried.   
  
"Cry, cry all you want! No one can save you now!" roared the evil doctor.   
  
A ringing is heard. The doctor frowns and took out something that is a cellphone.   
  
"I know one person who knows this number." began Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
No-Heart's brother answered the phone.   
  
"What do you want, Joseph? I am busy! Yes, I am out of prison, which explains how I was able to answer." Dr. PsychoHeart said annoyed.   
  
Dr. PsychoHeart listened as the man known as Joseph explained something to on the cellphone. The doctor looked shocked.   
  
"What?!" said Dr. PsychoHeart shocked. "When did this happened?! Oh right, I will get there as soon as possible!"   
  
Dr. PsychoHeart hangs up his cellphone and stand up. He turned to Shriekly and Beastly.   
  
"Listen up! There is trouble at the lab with Experiment 589! I am going to leave for a while, and I will be putting you two in charge of watching the hostages as well the robot!" ordered the evil doctor.   
  
"Experiment 589?" Beastly asked stupidly.   
  
"That is for me to know and for everyone else to find out!" snapped Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
He turned to the Care Bears.   
  
"Don't get comfy. I won't be gone long!" said Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
He laughs evilly as he leaves. In another cage, Cheer cry as she is thinking about Champ.   
  
"Oh, Champ. Where are you?" Cheer thinks to herself.   
  
Back in the Forest of Feelings, the survivors are trying to figure out a way to rescue the others.   
  
"Oh dear! What do we do? How can we save the others when we couldn't stop a robot?" Harmony said sadly.   
  
"We got to save them with the only best weapon we have-love!" responded Perfect.   
  
"Oh, what is the use? It is my fault. I built it and caused all this." sigh Bright.   
  
"You didn't know that Dr. PsychoHeart made those plans." Wish said, trying to make Bright feel better.   
  
"But Dr. PsychoHeart is the toughest enemy since...well, me when I was evil!" said Light.   
  
"Don't you all give up." A voice said out of nowhere.   
  
The remaining family members looked around to see who it is. Did Dr. PsychoHeart found them? It wasn't, as they see a strange figure in a cloak. TenderHeart, who wasn't captured, approached him.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Tender Heart.   
  
"My name isn't important. What is important is that you saved your the rest of your family." responded the figure.   
  
"But how? That robot almost destroyed us!" Champ said.   
  
Figure chuckled.   
  
"The robot may be tough, but everything got to have a weakness." The figure said.   
  
Bright suddenly brighten up.   
  
"That's it! I remember something!" Bright realized.   
  
"What?" asked Loyal.   
  
"The weakness! I didn't know why I didn't mention before! We got a chance!" Bright said excited.   
  
"Well, if that's the case, then let's do it." Perfect responded.   
  
"Thank you, m..." Tender began to say to the figure.   
  
Before TenderHeart can finish, the figure disappeared.   
  
"Where did he go?" TenderHeart asked.   
  
"It doesn't matter! We got to go saved Cheer and the others!" Champ said with determination.   
  
The other remaining family members cheers they get ready to go on a rescue mission. Elsewhere, the figure was watching them. He smiled, even though we couldn't see the smile on his face.   
  
"Good luck, Care Bears." The figure said quietly.   
  
The last remnants of the Care Bear family: Harmony Bear, Perfect Panda, Champ Bear, Wish Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Bright Heart Raccoon, Tender Heart and Light Heart, think of their situation.   
"So, what is the weakness of the Care Terminator?" Tender asked.   
"In the plans, the central computer system was in the back, but no door existed to access it. It was a security Dr. PsychoHeart made to protect his machine, but me ... Not knowing our enemies' plans, I add one to make my work easiest." Bright explained.   
"So, little buddy, if we can go to his back, we can open the door and shut it off?" Champ asked.  
"Yes, Champ, but..." Bright said.   
"There is still a protection." Loyal said finishing for Bright.  
"You're right, Loyal." Bright nodded.  
"What is the protection?" Tender asked.  
"The one who will try to open the door and break the computer hidden within it we need somebody to lure the machine..." Bright said.   
"Yes, we know it. But, go to the problem!" Perfect said impatiently.  
Bright looked sadly to the ground: "The one who will shut off the robot can only be me." He lied, knowing that everybody can destroy the machinery once the door opened. The last protection was the fact the robot can generate electricity to protect itself...The one who touch it would be hurt. The raccoon chose to pay his debt and error.   
"So it'll be. I'll lure the machine as long I would be, and you will save our family and keep PsychoHeart busy." Light said.  
The white bear pointed his finger at all the remaining bears.   
The survivors know their work.   
  
The bears stalked in the night to reach the cloud-car garage and leave their home for No-Heart's castle.   
In the first cloud-car, Harmony thinks to how all this happened and all will be finish, hoping that all will be nothing than a nightmare tomorrow.   
Next to her, Loyal was like a stone statue, hiding his feelings behind a mask of impassability.   
Perfect let tears fall has he sense his twin's feelings at the same moment. So many pain, abandon and suffering.   
Light heard a silent sound in his heart, the call of hate against his enemies, a scar of his past. He tried not to listen to it, wanting to keep his Care Bear's ideals.   
In the second cloud-car, Tender Heart thinks of the mysterious figure and wondered about who he could be.   
Champ wanted to assume his feelings about Cheer, but all his courage faded away when he dream to speak to her about.   
Wish only wondered about the future of the Care Bear family and makes a silent prayer to the Great Wishing Star. "Help us."   
Bright think sadly to what happened was his fault and planned how he will change that.   
It wouldn't be a good day for the Care Bears.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the town of Windville, Dr. PsychoHeart has arrived at his lab, which is on a top of the hill called "Psycho Hill", which he names after himself. He was careful arriving because he was still wanted for escaping from prison. He remembers his imprisonment like it was yesterday. His experiment, which Joseph informed him about, has escaped and ended up causing damages to the town of Windville. PsychoHeart managed to recaptured it and locked it back up, but the creature was traced to him and he was arrested and was sent to the Windville prison for creating such a creature. He promised never to go back to prison again. Of course, he got important things to think of. He knocked on his lab's door. A man who looks like any villain's lackey answered it. It is his assistant, Joseph.   
  
"Boss! I didn't think you would make it! You are still wanted here!" Joseph said worried.  
  
"Never mind that, you fool! What happened?!" demanded Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
Joseph led his boss inside and to the main lab of the building. Like No-Heart's castle, there is a lot of science stuff lying around, except for one thing. There's another door near the back of the room and Joseph points at it.   
  
"The experiment tries to escape again and I barely managed to keep it at bay." explained Joseph.   
  
Dr. PsychoHeart goes to the door, open the peephole on it, and look in it. Whatever is inside is growling angrily at the doctor. The villain shuddered and the close the peephole before it has a chance to try to kill him.   
  
"Are you sure you locked the door right?" asked Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
"Triple-locked." responded Joseph. He paused. "Are you sure you couldn't give it to your brother?"   
  
"I barely survived recapturing it! I had trouble controlling it, and so would my brother if I give it to him!" said Dr. PsychoHeart angrily.  
  
"It's hard to keep the lid on this now. I say that the monster was killed, but the cops keep coming here! I can't do it anymore." Joseph said worried again.   
  
"If you want to keep them away, then I suggested you transfer yourself and all our science stuff to my brother's castle. He is gone for a while and I need someone to assist me other than my daughter and that stupid furrball of my brother." said Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
"What about the "it"?" said Joseph, still worried about the "it".   
  
"Keep it here...and keep it well hidden, in case I need it again. I had to go in case my brother's remaining enemies show up, but you make sure you get everything out of here before the cops come back. I escaped from prison and they would probably check this lab again!" said the evil the doctor.   
  
"Yes sir." Joseph said.   
  
The doctor left. Joseph looks at the door and shivered.   
  
Meanwhile, the survivors had arrived at No-Heart's castle.   
  
Hiding the clouds cars behind some great black cloud like all the ones that are around No-Heart's castle, the eight remaining bears planned on how they'll enter.   
"This is time of déjà-vu, doesn't it?" Loyal said.   
"You don't want to be the new Grumpy." said Perfect with a sharp voice.   
"Stop it you two. I know we are all near the nervous breakdown, but is this truly the time to battle among ourselves? We're still the Care Bears!" Tender Heart told them.  
"Yes, we are!" agreed Harmony.   
Light had a flame, which burned in his eyes when he heard Tender Heart, but Bright looked to the floor. The morale of the bears could be better.   
"We can use the back door..." suggested Wish.  
"I think they trapped it this time. PsychoHeart is a clever opponent. And he doesn't trust Beastly as I could see for the work..." Tender Heart told her.   
"Does this window look good to you?" asked Light, looking at a nearby window.  
"Yes! They aren't waiting for us by this way!" Champ said.  
All the bears begun to summon a tummy symbol carved balloon to reach the windows.   
They finally entered their enemies' fortress.   
  
In the throne hall, the captured bears feared for their future. It was a sort of a great horror museum, a long series of cages full of Care Bears.   
Noble Heart and True Heart was in the first one, looking at their beloved cubs.   
Treat Heart was trying to stop Cheer's tears: "I'll never see him again! He'll never know what I think of him!" "Don't say this! He will be back. He'll save us with the others."   
Good Luck and Funshine looked at her from their own cage. "Keep hope. Luck will be on our way, like always."   
Grumpy answered from the next cage: "Maybe it'll be the first time she'll betray you." Surprise caged with him only nodded.   
The next cage was the prison of Love-a-lot and Forest Friend, followed by Sea Friend and Birthday, Share and Friend. Funshine became jealous of Bedtime and Daydream, who was sleeping in the next cage. Proud Bear in Funshine's cage raged against the bars, hoping to destroy them.   
Lotsaheart looked at him: "It's no way. I'm the strongest of the Family, and I can't..." Cozy, said near him: "Yes, stop. You'll get hurt!"   
"Yes, stop. Please." Take Care pleaded.  
Secret tried to mime something, but none care.   
Proud Bear, his white fur became red, while saying, "I can get hurt! I can even die! It'll be better to try to be free and dying in this way than to stay in these cages!"   
"How could you say this?" asked Grams," We have friends who are free at this time. They will save us!"   
Proud Bear doesn't stop. Some blood fall from his wounded paws. "I can't stay here looking at all we defend fall!" said Proud.  
Proud Heart Cat, caged with Brave Heart Lion, answered: "I know what you want to say. But look at Tugs and Hugs." Proud Bear turned to see the two cubs crying in their cage. "This is a good thing for them to see you like that?"   
Brave Heart took his turn: "Be calm, cousin. Not all hope fades away. When we faced Dark Heart, he caught us all and we free us. Even in dark times, we are the Care Bears family. We stand as one. And as long we'll stand like this, we had a chance to escape. We had many friends who can help us. Keep hope."   
Proud Bear, ashamed, stopped. "You're true. I must keep hope."   
Playful keep morale, joking on the way. "Did you see, he was red as tomatoes! Now, he is back to his normal ice-color. Cool, an ice-cream tomatoes!"   
Swift laughed a little. But Gentle seems worried.   
The lamb pointed her finger to Polite.   
Grams turned to the girl next to her. She was in a focus position, her head on her knees. "I'm so sad. How could you still speak of hope? All has fall down. Our doom is here." The gray lady hugged her.   
  
"She is true! Your doom is here! Stop speaking of hope! Your friends will fall in one of our traps on the way here, or the Care Terminator will catch them like you! You'll see your destiny when my father will be back!" said Shriekly, looking at them as she jump on the throne. "Uncaring will rule the world. And I'll rule it as his princess!"   
  
The survivors had entered a room in No-Heart's castle. The room they are in is empty except for a huge gargoyle statue near the ceiling. The bears looked around.   
  
"Where are they?" Champ asked, still worry about Cheer.   
  
"There are obviously in No-Heart's throne room. But which way to go?" Loyal asked also.   
  
"That way!" responded Perfect.  
  
He points to a door, which is under the gargoyle.   
  
"How did you know?" puzzled Light.   
  
"I can hear my twin's crying. Come on!" said Perfect.   
  
They headed toward the door. Before they get there, they hear growling.   
  
"Uh oh. I think it is a trap." Bright said worried.   
  
Sure enough, they looked up and saw the gargoyle had come to life. He looks at the Care Bears and growled evilly. He swoops down to attack.   
  
Elsewhere, an airplane of some sort is flying toward No-Heart's castle. Dr. PsychoHeart and Joseph are in it. Everything that Joseph packed except the "it" is in the plane with them.   
  
"Trust me. Once those bears are gone, no one can stop me from ruling the world! And if the robot failed, I will always use the experiment." chuckled the evil doctor.   
  
"But that creature is dangerous! Someone would get killed!" protested Joseph.   
  
"My point precisely." answered Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
He laughs evilly.   
  
The gargoyle began to move towards the bears.   
Harmony looked at the horrible stone thing: "How will we deal with it?" Harmony asked panicked.  
"I know! With a Care Bear stare!" responded Champ.   
"So, Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins, stare! 5,4,3,2,1,0 stare!" ordered Tender.   
The rainbow union of all the Care Bears began to blow on the stone gargoyle.   
But the creature doesn't stop his march.   
"It does nothing!" said Loyal.   
Wish looked around and sees a stone arch: "Bring it under this! Quickly!" she said.   
The bears begun to lure the creature to bring it to the place Wish showed. Sweet dodge a claw as Bright stepped in a corner. Champ jumped on his back, beginning a terrible rodeo. His head was nearly thrown in the stone.   
Harmony worried said: "Champ, stop! It's too dangerous! Stop!"   
Champ stay on the back of the terrible creature: "We must beat this!" yelled Champ.   
Perfect taunted it: "This mud mad-made monster can do anything against us!"   
The gargoyle howled and began to attack the panda. As the claw approach the young boy, Loyal throw itself on it.   
"It's time! Tender! Light! Wish! Harmony! At you!" Champ yelled.   
Light began to stare against the stone arch, a tear at the corner of his eyes. The others followed, but Harmony can't understand why they do this.   
The stone arch begun to fall on the Gargoyles. Taking his turn, Champ jumped over and joined Bright who was in the corner. "Come with me, little buddy!" said the sports bear.   
Finally, dust covered all the room.   
Coughing, Harmony cries her friends' name: "Champ, Perfect, Bright, Loyal! All is good? Answer, please!"   
When the cloud of dust gone away, Tender look at all the stones who fall on the gargoyle, destroying it. "Its finish." said Tender.   
"Maybe." said a little voice. It came from behind the stone.   
"Loyal? Is it you?" asked Light.   
"Yes, it is. This stupid Dog wouldn't die like this." answered the voice of Perfect.   
"All is good for us, little buddies!" said Champ.   
"The stones which destroyed the gargoyle cut the way. We must separate and follow different paths." add Bright.   
Tender Heart nodded: "So follow your way, friends. Let us all save our family."   
All agreed.   
Wish, Harmony, Tender and Light goes to the left, as Champ, Bright, Perfect and Loyal seek their missing friends to the right.   
  
Back in No-Heart's throne room, Shriekly is still taunting the Care Bears while Beastly watch.   
  
"Answer me this, Care dopes! How do you like to die? In boiling acid or crush to death?" taunted Shriekly.  
  
"Do we have any of those things?" Beastly ask stupidly.   
  
"Shut up, you furrball!" snapped Shriekly.   
  
Dr. PsychoHeart came in, followed by Joseph carrying something.   
  
"Daddy! You're back!" said Shriekly.   
  
"I took care of the "it" at the lab. I won't be going back for a while, though." Dr. PsychoHeart said.   
  
"Who is that?" Beastly asked, noticing Joseph.   
  
"This is my assistant, Joseph! He will be assisting me since it is too dangerous for me to keep coming back at the lab." responded the evil doctor.   
  
"You mean you forced someone to be your assistant? That is cruel!" said True Heart.   
  
"It isn't cruel, you annoying yellow freak! I am his assistant willing!" Joseph yelled at her.   
  
"I am giving you a break, Joseph. Beastly! Put this back in that corner! After that, get the other stuff from the plane!" ordered the evil doctor.   
  
"Why me?" protested Beastly.   
  
"Because I am the boss! Besides, Joseph doesn't want to do it anymore!" explained Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"You got that! Get to work!" ordered Joseph.   
  
Joseph hands the box to Beastly. Beastly mumble as he puts the box in a corner.   
  
"Did you send the robot to patrol the halls?" Dr. PsychoHeart asked his daughter.   
  
"Yes, father. If it spots those surviving bears, it would either capture or eliminated them!" laughed Shriekly.   
  
PsychoHeart laughs evilly also.   
  
"Either way, I win!" Dr. PsychoHeart said, still laughing.   
  
Brave Heart yelled from his cage.   
  
"You won't win, PsychoHeart." yelled Brave Heart.   
  
"Pardon me if I don't give a care. And besides, if the robot fails, my experiment will finished the job!" smiled the evil doctor.   
  
He laughs evilly as the captured Care Bears gulped and cried in their cages. Elsewhere in No-Heart's castle, Wish, Harmony, Tender and Light are looking for the throne room.   
  
"How can it be hard to find No-Heart's throne room? It was easiest to find!" Harmony said frustrated.   
  
"No-Heart must have rearranged his castle last time we were here." Tender suggested.   
  
They then heard a noise, like a huge robot following them.   
  
"Uh oh. I know that noise." Light said worried.   
  
They turned around. Sure enough, the Care Terminator has found them.   
  
"Intruders found....Must terminate..." the robot said.   
  
"Did Bright say that he was the only one that could stop it once its back door was opened?" reminded Harmony.   
"He said this." Tender said worried.   
"So, what do you think of leaving?" Wish suggested.  
Light agreed and all the bears begun to run into the strange arrangement of No-Heart's castle. Just behind them followed the Care Terminator, unstoppable.   
"We will not be able to flee like this for a long time..." Harmony said, getting tired.  
"What can we do?" said Wish worried.   
"Maybe, after all, Bright isn't the only one that could stop it..." Light suggested.   
"Are you speaking of standing against this machine and try disconnected it as Bright showed us?" said Tender with a loud voice, his paws on each side of his tummy. "If you said so, I'm with you. Fleeing isn't the thing I prefer."   
The four bears looked to each other, not knowing if they must stay here and stand, or fleeing and finding Bright.   
  
In another part of the castle, Loyal, Champ, Bright and Perfect was searching too for a way to No-Heart's throne room.   
"This castle looks different than the one we usually go through." said Perfect.  
"Yes. Maybe its Dr PsychoHeart's work to put us more in trouble." suggested Bright.  
"It doesn't matter, little buddies! We will find the room and save our companions." Champ said with a determination.  
The bears agreed and resume their search.   
Suddenly, Loyal stopped. He was scouting a few meters away from his friends. With some paws signs, he said to his fellow ones to move silently near him. They cross the corner with their heads to see what Loyal saw, Loyal's behind Champ's, Bright's and Perfect's heads one over the others as a strange totem. It was Beastly grumpy as he takes many things away from a plane into the outdoor opened room.   
"Beastly do this, Beastly do that. I hate this Joseph! I must do all his work! As if I hadn't enough with Shriekly's and No-Heart's ones! He can do the work his Doctor gave to him, he is his assistant! But now, I must follow his orders! I hope one day No-Heart would be back. Even if it was a bad job, I preferred to hunt Care Bears than being a slave for PsychoHeart!" Beastly say while mumbling angrily.  
"Mr. Beastly is grumpy as our blue friend." whispered Bright with a smile.   
Champ nodded: "Follow him and he would lead us to Cheer...Hum, the others!"   
Perfect laughed a little in the shadow: "Maybe what he think of PsychoHeart can be useful for us..." Perfect suggested.   
  
Back at the throne room, the evil doctor and his daughter Shriekly are watching as Joseph explains the console that he forced Beastly to set up for him.   
  
"So you can see, Dr. PsychoHeart, this console is a security unit. In other words, we can see elsewhere in the castle and activate the traps to destroy any intruders." explained Joseph.   
  
"Brilliant, Joseph. Did you make sure to use the film bugs, you know the little insects that are like cameras but are hard to see?" asked Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"Yes, doc, just like you ask me to." responded Joseph.   
  
"Let's see if we have any guests, daddy." chuckled Shriekly evilly.   
  
The three look at the monitors on the console. In one of them, the Care Terminator is confronting one group of the Care Bears. In another, Champ's group is hiding from Beastly. The evil doctor points to Champ's group.   
  
"Beastly may be stupid enough not to find that group, but I am not! Now, let's see what's behind door number 1!" yelled Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
He laughs evilly as he pulls a lever nearby. In the room where Champ's group is, the bears are startled as they fell through a trapdoor activated by Dr. PsychoHeart. They landed in another room behind them. When they stand up, they see that the walls there are covered with spikes...and those walls are closing in on them!   
  
"Oh no!" cried Perfect.  
  
Back in the throne room, the evil doctor laughed as he sees the walls closing in Champ's group. The captured Care Bears gasped as they also see this.   
  
"You monster! How can you do that to them!" cried Proud.   
  
"Oh, please. I am evil. I can do what I want." said the evil doctor.   
  
"That still doesn't give you the right!" yelled Funshine.   
  
"I will pretend I didn't hear that, if you don't mind." chuckle the evil doctor.   
  
He laughs evilly as in one of the monitors the Care Terminator is attacking Tender Heart's group.   
  
At the same time, Loyal and Tender Heart said the same words: "We had a problem."   
Champ's group was under the menace of spikes, and Tender Heart's one was running off from the Care Terminator. The Care Bears weren't haven't a good time. Knowing what pleased him, Dr PsychoHeart chose to sit in No-Heart's throne and to look at the misadventures of the two rescue teams on a great TV-screen. Last offense, all the Family caught in the cages could see how their friends would die.   
The two cubs were crying as the more sensitive of the bears blind themselves.   
  
Tender Heart organized his group.   
"Harmony! Hide yourself in this corner. Wish, go to the left to disturb the machine. Light with me at the center to stand against it. When we'll have it under our fire, Harmony, it'll be at you to open the back door and to cut off its power. Hope it would be easiest than Bright suggested it." Tender said.  
The emerald bear nodded: "As long as you had hope, all is possible. Wish it and go!" A flash of falling stars from the tummy of Wish illuminated the room, giving hope to the group. They stand ready against the machine.   
She entered with the sound of a broken stone when she crushed the arch opening to the room where Light and the others was waiting.   
"I'm the Care Terminator. I'm here to put an end to the Care Bear family!" said the machine with his loud and mechanical voice.   
The robot launched his claw at Tender Heart, who dodged the strike. Wish stared on it, luring his attention. The machine launches his claw at the green bear, whose roll on the ground. The mechanical arm destroyed a part of the wall. Light strike it with his stare, and the robot, which wasn't firm on its two legs fall to the ground. Taking her chance, Harmony jumped on it and climb to the back door.   
  
At the same time, Champ's group was wondering how to escape from the deadly trap number 1.   
Champ used his might to slow the spikes down a little with the help of Loyal.   
"If somebody had an idea, he can give it." said the sport bear.   
"And quickly, I'm getting shorter and shorter at this time. I don't want to be change into a Special Loyal Heart Dog Pizza." followed the cousin.   
Bright Heart's symbol suddenly flashed as an idea run in his head. He searched in his vest's pockets and finally found a steel piece. He put it quickly in a corner and the walls stopped in an instant. He throws a second quickly to Perfect who does the same. The walls stopped, but the items Bright put in wouldn't stand too long.   
Perfect sits one instant: "Pfuu! We had saved our life this time." Perfect said tired.  
"It'll not stand for long. Must find an issue." Bright told them.  
The panda nodded and show a little door.   
"This good enough for you?" smiled Perfect.   
  
Dr. PsychoHeart is furious. Champ's group has escaped one of the most deadliest traps in the book. He looks like he is about to kill someone.   
  
"Sir! Calm down!" suggest Joseph, worried.   
  
"How can I?! They escaped an inescapable trap! It's bad enough that the Care Terminator didn't terminate the first group yet!" yelled Dr. PsychoHeart angrily.   
  
"That's what you get for being evil, Dr. PsychoHeart!" True Heart told him.   
  
"Shut up!!!!" yelled Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
He angrily hits the cage that True Heart and Noble Heart causing it to shake. He thinks of something.   
  
"I have no choice! Bring forth....the beast!" decided Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
Joseph gasped.   
  
"But sir! You can't control it!" warned Joseph.   
  
"Just do it!!!!" ordered Dr. PsychoHeart angrily.   
  
Joseph nod while pushing a button on a remote. Elsewhere in the castle, Champ's group is looking for the throne room again. Just then, a flash of light appears. In its place, a strange creature appeared. It looks like a cross between a Frankenstein's Monster and the Incredible Hulk. It looks at the group as if it is going to attack. The Care Bears gulped as they hear Dr. PsychoHeart's laughter.   
  
"You fools! Now prepare to be eliminated by Experiment 589, or as I now called it...The Hulkerstein!" Dr. PsychoHeart said through a speaker.   
  
"Oh, this is good." Loyal said sadly.   
  
"Destroy them, my creation!" ordered Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
The monster didn't do anything.   
  
"I said destroy them! Are you deaf?!" Dr. PsychoHeart yelled, a hint of being annoyed in his voice.   
  
The monster then spoke. He speaks like a reasonable person.   
  
"Excuse me, but I see no reason to destroy them." said The Hulkerstein.   
  
"What?!" Dr. PsychoHeart yelled in disbelief.   
  
"You see, I did some thinking while I was in that cell. I don't want to be a monster that people will hate just for being different. Sure, I was angry then, but now, I don't want to hurt people anymore." explained the Hulkerstein.   
  
"Arrgh! Are you saying you went and gone peaceful?!" yelled Dr. PsychoHeart through a speaker, still in disbelief.   
  
"And you should too." suggested The Hulkerstein.   
  
"Blast it all! I would see the Care Bears and YOU dead before I turned good!!! You would see once the Care Terminator destroys the other group!!!" screamed the evil doctor.   
  
PsychoHeart stop speaking, meaning he turned off the speaker. Bright Heart went up to the Hulkerstein.   
  
"Does this mean you aren't going to hurt us?" asked Bright with a smile.   
  
The monster smiled.   
  
"Why should I? I am a peaceful sort." The Hulkerstein told him.   
  
"So you can help find our friends?" Perfect asked.   
  
"If it would stop the evil man, yes." responded the creature.   
  
The group, with their new friend, walked off to find their friends before the robot destroy them. Back in the throne room, the evil doctor is growling with anger.   
  
"I told you that you shouldn't have brought it here! But you didn't listen!" said Joseph in a told-you-so voice.   
  
"Don't tell dad what to do, you numbskull!" Shriekly yelled at him.   
  
"Don't mouth back at me, you little..." Joseph said, beginning to yelled back.   
  
"Silence!!!" screamed Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
The room went silence.   
  
"I am tired of playing this game of Cat and Mouse! The battle must begin! Joseph, order the robot to come here at once!" ordered Dr. PsychoHeart.   
  
"Yes sir!" Joseph obeyed.   
  
Joseph speaks into the speaker to the robot.   
  
"Now hear this! The Care Terminator report to the throne room right now!" ordered Joseph.   
  
Harmony was still on the Care Terminator's back whose doesn't know how to deal with this problem. The others Bears were still staring at the machine. Mad, the robot begun to destroy everything on his way, leaving ruins and dust in the castle halls. The Bears stopped staring, searching place to hide from the shoots.   
Harmony, frightened, was trying to stay on the robot's back.   
  
Finally, the machine destroyed the throne room's door. The bears and the cousins looked at the machine's entry, flash lasers destroying things.   
  
Before, it went into the throne room, it toss Harmony off of it. Then it went in. The group went over and helped Harmony up. Champ's group including the Hulkerstein finally arrived.   
  
"Thank goodness! What happened to you guys?" Light asked.   
  
"We ran into trouble," replied Loyal.   
  
Wish looked alarmed upon seeing the Hulkerstein. Champ quickly explained.   
  
"Don't worry about him. He's a good guy!"   
  
"Oh. For a minute there, I thought it was another one of No-Heart's creations." Wish said relief.   
  
"Actually, it is one of Dr. PsychoHeart's creations." Bright Heart said. The other group looked at him in disbelief. "I'll explain later. Right now we got our family to save!"   
  
"I'll have to agree to that." TenderHeart said with a determination.   
  
The groups, now reunited, go into the throne room for which may be their final battle.   
  
"It's finish, Doctor. We are the Care Bears and the Care Bears Cousins. We care for the world, include our family. Now we stand against you. We had beaten all your traps. I'm tired of this stupid game. This is the final battle. Surrender Dr. PsychoHeart. You can't win." dared Loyal.   
"I'll never surrender!" answered the evil guy.   
"Usually, it's me that said this..." only whispered the dog.   
"You think I'm beaten? But you had forgotten my robot!" The doctor pushed a button and the machine stand ready in front of the nine friends.   
"I think Loyal had nothing to lose trying it" said Perfect.   
"It's you that are finished!" said with furor PsychoHeart, launching the terrible Care Terminator against the last remnants of the Care Bear family and their new friend.   
"He is not the first to say that..." said Swift Heart, impatient in his cage to be free.   
"But maybe he will be the last..." followed Grumpy, sad as ever.   
From the cages, unable to do anything, the others Care Bears looked on at the fight.   
  
Tender Heart stands in the light with his friends." Care Bears and Care Bears Cousins, stare!"   
At the call of the red bear, the group stared, but the machine only lowered its advance. It was not stopped.   
Tender Heart took his head with his paw: "We must do something!"   
The raccoon nodded: "Remember! I said that we must attack his weakness, his Talon d'Achille!"   
Light said with a smile "So, this is the plan! Hulkerstein, would you help us?"   
The creation of PsychoHeart agreed.   
The survivors followed Light's plan.   
Tender, Light, Bright and Perfect goes to the left, as Wish, Loyal, Champ and Harmony goes to the right. They stared all at once, but the machine chose to attack those on the left. The robot quickly makes all his weapons fire at once, trying to shoot the Care Bears. They dodged them with difficulty. The ray flash filled the room, the howl of laser hurting the ears. Finally, a rocket exploded next to Tender and Perfect, who felt to the ground.   
Tender was the first to rise up: "Perfect, all is good?   
Perfect looked confused: "I see...nothing...dust...Its black...And you?"   
Tender tries to rise on his two legs: "You'll get through. It's will not last... Me? I'm...ouch! I think my leg is broken..."   
The robot approached to finish with them. All the family feared of losing all of their siblings. Dr. PsychoHeart laughed evilly, joined by his daughter.   
"Maybe it's over for us..." whispered the panda. In her cage, his twin was nearly dead too, sensing the pain of her brother.   
"Keep hope." only whispered Polite.   
Suddenly, something jumped on the machine. It was the Hulkerstein, who fight with the Care Terminator to keep it away from his news bears friends.   
On the back of the robot, Bright Heart Raccoon make a sign to Tender.   
"I had built you, I'll destroy you." said the cousin, reversing his hat. With his tools, he opened the back door as the Hulkerstein fight the arms and the weapons of the Care Terminator.   
"Little purple one! Quick! This one doesn't seem to like to be our host!" said the Hulkerstein.   
"Well, a minute please ... This button, this light, this..." Bright hadn't the time to finish. A big electric flash throws him unconscious far away in the room.   
The robot doesn't seem to stop, trying to cut the Hulkerstein into pieces.   
But, suddenly, the Care Bears' new friend senses that the machine lost his might and he thrown it at the center of the room. The Care Terminator was finished.   
  
Loyal, Wish, Harmony and Champ had opened the cage doors as the others fight the Care-Terminator, so now, all the Family stood against Dr. PsychoHeart and his minions.   
  
Noble Heart and True Heart called a stare, and the unified ray fly at the evil forces. But, with a smile, the doctor pushed a last button and a big mirror stopped the ray. The bears could do nothing when the ray goes back on them, throwing them to the ground.   
"You see, Shriekly, I was right when I said to you that I'll beat these stupid living plushies that given nightmares to my brother." said the doctor, proud of his victory.   
  
"Are you sure?" said a loud voice. The Hulkerstein rose against his creator.   
"You?! You traitorous thing? You want to beat me, my own creation? You'll end up in the more horrible jail I had for you, traitor!" said the doctor, striking his fist on Beastly.   
"I think you'll need to finish with me before that." said a proud voice from behind the Hulkerstein.   
It was Light who stands now next to his friend.   
"We Care a lot! Care-a-lot, we care-a-lot! Keep hope, don't stop caring! Stand against the uncaring and we'll see the light at the end of the tunnel! Nothing can stop us. Don't stop caring because some need our help! None will make us stop caring because we show our strength of the smiles on the face of those we help! Care-a-lot, we care-a-lot!" song the white bear as his tummy symbol begun to glow. sang Light.  
The Hulkerstein join him singing, as the evils guys looked everywhere, trying to find an idea.   
  
Suddenly, a shot was heard, and Champ Bear felled, clutching his shoulder. The Bears gasped, as Champ kneeled in pain.   
  
"Champ!" Cheer cried as she ran over to him. The heroes eventually saw what happened. Dr. Psycho Heart has pulled out a gun...and well, they guess the rest."   
  
"Ugh. I hate annoying songs from stupid annoying little bears!!!" Dr. PsychoHeart put the gun away. "Time for you all to die now!"   
  
"Wrong, Dr. PsychoHeart!" The Hulkerstein yelled very angrily. "You made a big mistake, mister!!!"   
  
The Hulkerstein looks very angry as he now looks like a monster that is out of control. He angrily stomp liked a monster toward his creator. The evil doctor looked freaked out.   
  
"Stop him!" The evil doctor yelled.   
  
"I am afraid I can't! I told you bringing him here is a bad mistake!" Joseph yelled.   
  
Beastly and Shriekly, cowards that they are, ran away. The Hulkerstein pushes Joseph away and grabbed Dr. PsychoHeart very angrily and toss him to the floor. The creation then grabbed the throne of No-Heart and looks like he is going to throw it at the doctor.   
  
"No! You can't do this! I am Dr. PsychoHeart, the future ruler of the world!"   
  
The Hulkerstein refused to listen anymore as he thrown the throne at Dr. PsychoHeart. The throne hit Dr. PsychoHeart hard, but it didn't kill him. The doctor is struggling to get out. Hulkerstein calms down.   
  
"I'm sorry, but sometimes I let my anger gets the best of me" apologized The Hulkerstein to the Care Bears, believing that they might be afraid of him now.   
  
"That's okay. Let's go back home now to help Champ recovered." True Heart said.   
  
Back at Care-a-Lot, the Care Bears begin work on rebuilding the Hall of Hearts that the Care-Terminator destroyed. Some of the bears including The Hulkerstein took Champ and Bright Heart to the hospital so they, including the others who were hurt as well, can recover. The bears that are in the waiting room while Take Care Bear was intending to Champ and Bright Heart. The waiting bears, especially Cheer, are worry. Eventually, Take Care came out with a smile on his face.   
  
"They are okay. Bright Heart just woken up. Also, I had taken care of Champ's wound when Dr. Psycho Heart shot him and he is recovering now." Take Care said.   
  
The bears cheered.   
  
"Can I see Champ?" Cheer asked.   
  
Take Care look at True Heart, who nodded.   
  
"I don't see why not." Take Care said.   
  
Cheer then went into Champ's room. Champ got a healing thing (Note from JusSonic: I don't know what it is) where he was shot at. He is sitting in bed when Cheer came in.   
  
"Champ! You are okay!" Cheer said, tears in her eyes.   
  
"Hey, it takes more than a gun shot to keep me down." Champ said trying not to move, as he is still recovering.   
  
Cheer couldn't take it and hug Champ again.   
  
"Oh Champ! I am sorry!"   
  
"For what?" a confused Champ asked.   
  
"I am sorry that I didn't tell you early! You see..."   
  
Cheer is struggling on what to say.   
  
"Go ahead. I won't yell." Champ said.   
  
"I...I love you! I wish I should have told you early!" Cheer cried.   
  
"That's okay, Cheer. I am sorry too...because I love you too." Champ said with a sigh.   
  
Cheer looked up.   
  
"Really?" Cheer asked.   
  
"Yeah. I was afraid of what you would say."   
  
"Same here."   
  
They hugged each other. They didn't notice that Take Care is looking in. With a chuckle, he left returning to the waiting room. The friends that are there are waiting.   
  
"Well?" Noble Heart asked.   
  
"They admit it. Though I don't think we should tease them". Take Care responded.   
  
"That's fine, as long as those two finally admit their feelings." Tender Heart said.   
  
"I guess I should find a place to stay, but after what happened in Windville, I don't think I am welcome there anymore." Hulkerstein said with a sigh.   
  
"Don't worry. We will find a way to get everyone to understand. After all, it isn't the outside that counts, it is the heart inside." True Heart said.   
  
"Thanks, I am so glad to have so many new friends." The Hulkerstein said, tears in his eyes.   
  
"Okay, that's all done. Now, what do we do now Dr. Psycho Heart is still around?" Grumpy said with a frown.   
  
"I don't know, Grumpy. I just don't know." Brave Heart said.   
  
Outside of the hospital, the mysterious figure watched.   
  
"Very good, my friends. But the battle isn't over yet. Dr. PsychoHeart is still at large, and worst of all...so is him." The mysterious figure said quietly.   
  
He left and no one said him leaving. Back at No-Heart's castle, Joseph including Shriekly and Beastly are looking straight at Dr. Psycho Heart.   
  
"Well, while we lost that battle, I will win the war! Unfortunately, my "accident" with my brother's throne has paralyzed me. Luckily, Joseph remembered to bring my device so I can still walk." Dr. PsychoHeart said.   
  
"Yes, I hope it will work." Joseph said, worry that the evil doctor will freak out again.   
  
"They better..." The device that Dr. PsychoHeart is using appeared to be some sort of weapon walker (just imagined Dr. Eggman's walker in "Sonic Adventure 2".) It's equipped with many evil weapons of destruction. "Because those Care Bears and their allies will paid dearly for this. Mark...my...WORDS!" Dr. Psycho Heart said with a yell. He then laughed evilly while pushing a button on his walker, which plays the music from his record player.   
  
THE END   
  
Cast list:   
Tim Curry: Dr. PsychoHeart   
Chris Wiggins: Vector   
Dan Hennessey: Clarence, Loyal Heart Dog, Good Luck Bear, Brave Heart Lion   
Nonnie Griffin: Harmony Bear, Polite Panda  
Terry Sears: Champ Bear   
Billie Mae Richards: Bright Heart Raccoon   
Janet-Laine Green: Wish Bear   
Tom Kane: Light Heart Bear   
Terri Hawkes: Shriekly, Cheer Bear   
John Stocker: Beastly   
Pauline Rennie: Treat Heart Pig, Cozy Heart Penguin, Grams Bear   
Maxine Miller: True Heart Bear   
Eva Almos: Swift Heart Rabbit   
Bob Dermer: Grumpy Bear  
Jim Henshaw: Tender Heart Bear, Perfect Panda  
Melleny Brown: Birthday Bear   
Pam Hyatt: Noble Heart Horse   
Frank Welker: Mysterious Figure, Proud Bear   
David Warner: Joseph   
Luba Goy: Lotsa Heart Elephant   
Rob Paulsen: Take Care Bear, the Care Terminator   
Louise Vallance: Proud Heart Cat   
Marla Lukofsky: Playful Heart Monkey   
Jane Eastwood: Funshine Bear   
John Cleese: The Hulkerstein 


End file.
